Question: Gabriela has 12 lemons for every 40 nectarines. Write the ratio of lemons to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $12:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $12 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{12}{40}=\dfrac{3}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{3}{10}$ is the ratio of lemons to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.